The Stag of Storms
by Fantastic Obadiah Xtane
Summary: Born from the union of Cersei and Robert on year after Joffrey, Naruto Uzumaki comes into Westeros as Naruto Baratheon. Having been fostered under the honorable Ned Stark and equipped with the memories and powers of his past life he will continue were his past life left off and work to bring forth a brighter future for everyone even if he has to fight once again.
1. Chapter 1

"I get it Joffrey you hate the cold, but can you please just shut your damn mouth?" said A teen with wild black hair and bright blue eyes that had a certain radiance to them. He wore a finely made black outfit with a golden-orange cape over his left shoulder. He was well muscled and stood at around five foot and eight inches. Strapped to the hip was a short sword around two and a half feet in length.

The blond teen beside him scoffed at insult. "You can't speak to me like that Naruto! I am your older brother and crowned prince." Joffrey said back to his fellow prince. Naruto just laughed as he went further ahead of him brother. "I'll tell mother about this Naruto. You know how she hates it when you pick on me." Joffrey said to hos younger brother who rolled his eyes and rode away from the fuming blond.

"Crown prince of my ass." Naruto muttered to himself as his horse galloped far ahead of everyone else. Gods he could already hear his father screaming his drunken head off as he charged towards Winterfell on his own with a large smile on his face when he spotted a small boy looking at him from atop a tower. Looking around he couldn't help but admire the scenery as he approached the castle. It was a profound change from being stuck in the Red Keep all day and night for the last three years. 'Makes me miss Konoha sometimes.'

Despite being alive and well in Westeros for over fifteen years he always knew this wasn't his original home. At night he would remember pieces of a life that he had never lived. When he looked in a mirror he saw himself with golden hair and whiskers. He thought he was going mad at first but then even his body began to change. As he grew older, he got stronger and much faster than any human before him. At an early age he could best even veteran knights in a duel. His most amazing ability however was his magic or his other self had called chakra.

The more he dreamed the more he remembered. By day he was Naruto Baratheon-second son of King Robert Baratheon. At night however, he relived the life of Naruto Uzumaki. He now remembered everything up until his death shortly after releasing his old world from an illusion. He had spent many days contemplating the nature of who he really was. In the end he decided that he was both and to not be bothered by it. All his experiences from both lives made up who he was now. Both from his time as a prince and as a shinobi.

"I only wish I got to keep all the powers I had back then." He muttered to himself. This body just wasn't 'made' like his old one. The people of this world didn't typically have chakra systems when born and were naturally weaker. On top of that he didn't have Kurama with him anymore since he was born. He had however reacquired most of his old jutsu but a few still remained impossible due to the chakra needed to use them. Well he was happy that he at least got to keep some of his powers.

His horse's whine knocked him out of his thoughts as they arrived at Winterfell. Passing the gate, he was met with the entire Stark family. "Prince Naruto." The eldest of the Stark men sad bowing before him. "Gone ahead of the pact I see?" the Lord of Winterfell joked.

Naruto laughed loudly, "I'm missed you Ned." He said bringing the older man into a hug which was returned. "Sometimes I wish I could have stayed here instead of returning to King's Landing. Damn place is fill with assholes" Naruto claimed as the two seperated. At a young age he had been sent by his father and mother to learn from Ned who fostered him. He had spent eight years in the North, from the age of four until he was twelve.

"Naruto!" the Baratheon heard just before someone tackled him into a hug. It was in fact a young girl around eleven years old with brown hair tied back into a bun wearing a dress fit for the North. "You're back!"

"Arya it's been forever! How's my favorite Stark?" He yelled as he returned the embrace. "Have gotten any better with a sword?" Naruto asked as the two separated from each other. Arya had known Naruto since she was born and spent the first eight years of her life trailing him all over Winterfell. He had been the first person to show her how to use a sword and even went as taught her the basics of swordplay and archery much to her mother's dismay.

"Careful Naruto my sister still hasn't even had her first blood yet." An older teenager said stepping forward with a wide smirk on his face. Arya gave the older Stark a glare at the mention that she had yet to reach womanhood. "It's been a while hasn't it brother."

"That is has Robb." Naruto said as the two locked arms grinning. Like their fathers before them the two had become sworn brothers over Naruto's stay in North. "Are you and Jon ready to continue your losing streak against me? Or have you each had enough already?" Naruto teased knowing that his herculean strength and speed easily overpowered anyone in single combat. "Speaking of Jon..." He started looking for the bastard who was behind the rest of the Starks. "Get over here you idiot." Naruto said as he walked passed everyone and pulled Jon Snow closer to everyone else.

"Don't mind him too much." Theon said smirking. "He's mourning the loss of his dear hair." The Greyjoy said much to the amusement of the Prince.

"You never change do you Shorty?" Robb responded using Naruto long hated nick name. When he was younger he was considered short and that seemed to stick even after he grew up. The other Starks held back their laughter at the Baratheon's expense. Had this been anywhere else the smallfolk would have been terrified for their Lord's son who had insulted a Prince but after years of this they had grown accustomed to Naruto's informalities. "So, is your brother every bit of a prick as we've heard?" He asked.

"Joffrey?" Naruto asked earning a nod. "Gods know I hate the brat sometimes. Seriously I don't understand why mother coddles him so much. 'My little lion' she calls him, blah to hell with both of them." He said much to the amusement of everyone except for a certain redhead who had been smitten with his older brother or rather the idea of his brother. Ned chuckled on how Naruto sound like a younger Robert at time.

"You shouldn't talk about Prince Joffrey like that Naruto." She scolded much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Just wait until you meet him Sansa." Naruto said to the redhead grimly. She had the most distinct Tully features out of all of Ned's children with striking auburn hair and blue eyes. "After living with him for the last three years I can tell you he is one of the most despicable people I have ever met. Don't waste yourself on him." Naruto said before hearing the rest of his group arriving. The entire Stark family lined up with the smallfolk behind them.

Naruto stood beside them as the rest of his family rode into the area. He almost gagged at the look Sansa was giving his brother, a look he shared with Robb. Then came in his father, a large man with shoulder length brown hair and a wild thick beard. The man walked up to the Starks and motioned for Ned to get up.

"You grace." Ned said

"You got fat." Was the first thing he uttered. Naruto could barely contain his laughter as Ned gave Robert a confused looked while looking at the much bigger king. His mother had sent him a glare from her spot as if telling him not to embarrass them. The moment was broken when the two old friends started to laugh with each other. "Cat!" He said as he hugged Catelyn.

"Your grace." Cat greeted.

"Nine years I haven't seen you. Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked his old friend as he turned his attention back to Eddard. The too looked happy to see each other after such a long time. Naruto could tell that despite everything that happened between teh two they were still close to each other after so many years.

"Guarding the North for you your grace. Winterfell is yours." The Lord Paramount of the North claimed.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked much to his amusement and Sansa's annoyance. Robert moved down the line greeting the rest of the Starks before the Queen made her way over to them.

"My Queen." Ned said kissing her hand while Cat repeated it and curtsied.

"Take me to the crypts I want to pay my respect." Robert ordered wanting to mourn his long dead love. Naruto sighed knowing that no matter how many years passed Robert was and would always be in love with Ned's sister Lyanna regardless what his mother would do.

"We've been riding for a month my love surely the dead can wait." Cersei said only for Robert to call for Ned who apologize and left with the King.

"Where's the Imp!" Arya asked his mother who looked rather annoyed between her husband leaving to mourn another woman and the mention of her less than lived brother Tyrion. He could help but be thankful to be back in the North.

With Robert and Ned

The two had just finished talking about the circumstance of Jon Arryn's death as well remembering their fond experiences together with the man when they were younger. "I need you Ned down in King's Landing not up here where your no damn us to anybody." He said seriously to Ned. "Lord Eddard Stark I would name you the hand of the king." He proclaimed.

Ned kneeled before Robert, "I'm not worthy of the honor." Eddard stated.

"I'm not trying to honor you, I'm trying to get you to run my Kingdom while I drink and whore my way to an early grave." Robert said truthfully with mirth in his voice. "You helped me win the Iron Throne now help me keep it. If your sister had lived, we would have been bound by blood." Robert said bitterly. He could never forgive the Targaryens for what they had done to not only him but his best friend's family. "But it's not too late." He said in a moment of realization. "I have two son, you have two daughters. We'll join our houses." He declared to Ned.

"Arya is too young to marry." Ned claimed as Robert turned and walked towards Lyanna's grave. He knew that his youngest daughter had a good relationship with the second Prince, but she was still too young.

"And Naruto will probably refuse until she is of age. He has your sense of honor you know" Robert said smiling at the thought of the second son. How he wished he had been born before Joffrey. Naruto was everything he wanted in a son. A natural born Baratheon-strong, determined, and passionate. Even with his 'magic' he was worthy of become King. Nothing like his firstborn who had been coddled by his mother since birth.

"He used to ride through the North saving villages from bandits and capturing deserters. The smallfolk adore him." Ned said. Naruto was a true champion of the people. His mere presence inspired high moral among even the lowest people.

"The Mountain once raided a village. Tywin Lannister claimed that they had failed to pay taxes to his house." Robert said looking slightly angry that one of his knights could do such dishonorable things such as attacking defenseless people. "When Naruto found out he rode straight into battle alone. Oh Cersei tried to stop him saying that it was far too dangerous but he didn't care. When he returned he brought back ten head and Ser Gregor Clegane with his armor in pieces and a hundred new scars." Robert said joyously. His son was only fourteen and yet he could best one of the strongest knights in the realm.

Flashback

Robert's eyes were wide as Naruto walked back into his throne room with Gregor Clegane being dragged in by two members of the City Watch. Naruto himself didn't have a single tear in his clothing yet he was bathed in blood. Robert couldn't help but conclude that none of it belonged to his son but rather the men who raided the village with Ser Clegane.

Cersei had to avert her eyes at the sight of The Mountain. There wasn't a part of his body that hadn't been cut. It was as if he had been trapped in a storm of swords. His armor had been decimated. Unlike Naruto who was covered in the blood of others, he was drenched in his own.

Joffrey who was with his parents looked on in morbid fractionation at the sight of the crushed mountain of a man. The Mountain That Rides had been reduced to dirt under his brother's feet. It almost made him feel jealous of the power his dark-haired brother held. Beside him Sandor couldn't help but grin at his bleeding brother, 'Serves him right.' he thought to himself.

"Is this what a knight of west is mother?" Naruto asked disgusted by who his grandfather had allowed under his command. The two City Watch guard flinched from the anger in their prince's voice. "I'll spare him this time, but next time he does this even if under grandfather's orders I'll remove what makes him a man and force him to take the black if not I'll send him his head." Naruto stated furiously.

"Enough Naruto." Robert said as he motioned for the City Watch to take Gregor to a Maester to be healed so he didn't leave this world. As horrible of a man he was, Ser Gregor Clegane was still one of the most powerful knights in the Seven Kingdom and his father in law's favorite knight. "What of the rest of the men with him?" The King asked almost fearing the answer but at the same time he couldn't help the bud of pride blooming in him.

His son. His blood. Had charged into battle on his lonesome and defeated not just the most feared night in the realm but several of his men. All without a single cut upon his clothing. 'Ned sure taught him well.' Robert thought at the amazing warrior his son turned out to be.

Naruto took out a scroll and opened it on the floor. In a plume of smoke ten heads appeared before them. "Here." Naruto said revealing the severed heads of the men he had slain for their crimes. He could easily feel the dark emotions coming from his mother. He knew the ten men he had killed also served House Lannister and those were her father's subjects and she knew he would not be happy.

"You grandfather won't be happy Naruto." Cersei warned knowing that her father wouldn't like the fact that her son had killed so many of his men and had left The Mountain in a hospital bed for an extended stay.

"They got what they deserved mother." He said.

Flashback end

"Good." Ned said not being particularly fond of the man. After the events of the Sack of King's Landing he was been one of the people who in the eyes of the Stark should have been killed for forced to take the Black. He was happy that Naruto shared the same sentiment as him. What Gregor had done to Elia Martell and her children was horrible. It almost ruined his friendship with Robert when the man pardoned The Mountain for his actions since it was against the Targaryens.

With Naruto

"Come on Arya you need to be faster." Naruto said as he sparred with the youngest Stark girl. Looking on were Jon Snow and Robb Stark, they couldn't help but wince when their sister took a heavy hit to the side of her abdomen when she left herself wide open for Naruto's attack. "Never let your guard down." He said before lowering his sword with the intent of ending their match seeing as Arya was sweating bullets. "Come let's take a break." He said only to be hit on the back of the head by a stick.

"I win." Arya declared with a wide smirk on her face as she claimed victory. "An enemy can attack you even after the battle is over. That's what you said last time." the Stark said earning her laughs from her brother and half-brother. Naruto smirked and rubbed the top of her head messing up her hair.

"I guess this makes it what? Fifty wins for me and one for you?" Naruto questioned while reminding her of how many times she had challenged him and lost. Then turning to Robb, Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "And should you really be laughing after all I don't think you have even a single win against me Robb." Naruto gloated shutting Robb up.

"I still haven't seen the Imp." Arya stated.

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips, "My uncle is probably off 'hunting' at the moment." Naruto surmised knowing of Tyrion's preference in hobbies. If it wasn't for his sharp mind and blond hair Naruto would have assumed that he was Robert's brother with all his drinking and whoring. "I'm sure that he will turn up eventually. Well I better go find my foolish brother. Make sure that the bastard isn't doing anything stupid. I swear Joffrey is half mad. Let's all go hunting before the feast." Naruto said as he walked away from the Stark children.

Finding his brother walking with their mother and Ser Sandor Clegane Naruto decided to make himself known. Picking up a small rock he 'tossed' it at the back of his brother's head. Joffrey nearly fell forward from the sudden hit to the back of his skull. "Who dares?!" he yelled out in outrage while Sandor drew his sword ready to lop off someone's head.

"Just your daring younger brother goldilocks." Naruto said as he walked up to the two of them. Seeing as it was the prince who had threw the stone The Hound sheathed his blade since he couldn't attack the Baratheon even if Joffrey ordered him to. "Sandor you're looking well. Taking care of my shit of a brother, right?" Naruto said laughing earning a grin from the knight.

The two had always had a relationship build upon respect. Sandor respected Naruto for his unbelievable strength and how he had brought his brother to heel without issue. Naruto likewise respected him for his strength but also because he unlike his brother and a few others had some sense.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you not to speak to your brother like that." Cersei said scowling at her second born son. It had become a common thing between the two of them ever since Joffrey had tried to impress their father by gutting a cat. Naruto had nearly shattered Joffrey's teeth with an anger filled punch upon the sight and yet Robert allowed it. 'He's Robert's son after all.' she thought.

A smirk formed on Naruto's face before swinging his arm around Joffrey's neck, "Oh come on mother we're just having some brotherly fun. I mean if I can't jest with Joff here then who can I?" Naruto claimed defending his actions. Letting go of his brother Naruto picked up an apple from a food cart and flicked a gold dragon to the man in charge. "I'm going hunting later with Robb and Jon, care to join us Joff?" Naruto offered.

Joffrey gave him a questioning look, "Why? So, you can embarrass me? No thank you." Joffrey responded bitterly. Unlike his brother he had little experience with hunting and wasn't as skilled with weapons.

"Joffrey has to get ready for the feast tonight and you should too instead Naruto. I would appreciate it if you didn't embarrass us by coming in dressed in dirt and blood." the Queen said to Naruto who laughed and waved her off much how Robert did to her. "You will make a proper appearance." She said putting her foot down.

"It'll be fine. Besides father already said we could go so it's not like I need your permission." Naruto told her dismissing her order. Gods he hated how his mother was at times.

"How dare you!?" Cersei cried out as she slapped Naruto across the face, her face contorted in fury. This drew the attention of the smallfolk working around them. For a second Sandor feared that Naruto would draw his blade and kill the queen. If he had decided to do so no one would have been able to stop him from doing so. However he knew that the prince was a lot of things but not a kinslayer. Even on his worst days he wouldn't kill his own family.

"I'll let that one slide since I was being a bit of an ass." Naruto said as he started to walk away from his two blond relatives. "But do it again and you can expect a prank coming your way. Maybe I'll cover you in fish guts." Naruto said grinning like a fox. Sandor let out a sigh of relief that Naruto had a much better temperament compared to his brother.

Later

Naruto ran after a bear that had survived a shot from Jon's bow and turned towards Winterfell. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted to catch up to it before it got too close to the village outside the castle and killed anyone. Pulling out a kunai the Baratheon channeled his wind chakra through it and threw it through one of it's hind legs. The bear fell forward as it's leg gave out. Catching up to it Naruto drew his sword and decapitated it. "Made it." Naruto said taking in a breath of air.

Robb and Jon rode over to him, "I still can't believe you can out run a horse." Robb said as he dismounted. Naruto grinned as he sealed the bear away in a scroll for later use. "Man you almost screwed up royally Snow." Robb said as he leaned against a tree. They had been hunting for about three hours and the sun was starting to get low now. "I'm going to miss this you know. One say we'll become like our fathers. Naruto will be some nobleman in King's Landing, I'll be Warden of the North, and Jon will shivering away on the Wall." Robb lamented.

"I still can't believe you're going there Jon." Naruto said to Ned's bastard. Jon gave Naruto a slight glare causing the prince to sigh at how bullish his friend was being. "Look. I know you see going to The Wall and taking the Black as a way for you to bring honor to yourself even as a bastard but I've been there Jon. It's not a nice place to live." Naruto said remembering everything he had experienced when Ned took him there once to do a quick check. "It's colder there on any given day then the worst day here. Half the people there are either old and dying, criminals, or those who had no choice but join or starve. Even with Cat treating you like she does your life here is peaches compared to that." the former shinobi warned.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I've already made up my mind." Jon Snow said staying true to his conviction.

"You're an idiot Jon." Naruto sighed as they began to walk back to Winterfell with Jon and Robb leading their horses by the reigns. "To be honest I'm happy that Ned is going to King's Landing. I may actually be able to keep my sanity there now." The second prince said to the two. In his opinion Ned was the type of leader that the Seven Kingdoms needed at the moment.

* * *

Yes I'm back! So what did you all think of this new fic? Good? Bad? I got really int game of thrones over the last few weeks so I got inspired to make this after reading a few other stories on the site. I still haven't decided if I'm gonna keep this as just a Naruto/Arya(more romantic things won't happen she's a bit older obvious reasons). What do you guys feel I should do?

Anyways make sure to leave a review behind since those tell me what I should fix or if I'm doing a good job.

Laters


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back sorry for the extended wait on the chapter but I may or may not have deleted the what I had written which along with school set be back a bit more than I would have liked. Anyways here's the chapter

* * *

The feast had begun with great fanfare. But outside Naruto and Jon were training with one another. Their training swords clashed with one another as the two tried to get the upper hand over the other. Jon grit his teeth as he stamina began to wane while Naruto looked like he could go for another three rounds.

Jon knocked Naruto's sword to the side and tried to tackle him down only for Naruto to catch him with his open arm and throw him back. Steadying himself Jon charged at the prince once again with a wide swing. Naruto ducked under the swipe and stabbed forward hitting Jon the stomach. "Dead." Naruto said as the two seperated. "You've gotten better Jon." Naruto said as he put the training sword back on it's holder.

"But still not as good as you." Jon said slightly bitter that he still couldn't beat Naruto. While the prince was one of his greatest friends he still hoped to one day defeat him at least once. It was then that the two heard galloping coming towards them. Looking at the gate they saw Jon's uncle Benjen ride in on his horse. "Uncle Benjen!" Jon yelled as the man got off his horse and embraced his nephew.

"Jon it's been too long. Look how big you've gotten!" the older Stark said before turning his attention to Naruto. "Naruto, I see you're doing well." Benjen said to the young Baratheon who smiled and locked hands. "Why aren't either of you at the feast?" he asked the two earning a sour look from Jon.

"Lady Stark didn't want to insult the royals with my presence." Jon answered as if he had to swallow poison. Out of all the people in Winterfell she had always been the harshest with him. A part of him couldn't blame her for feeling that way but it never stopped hurting.

"Foolish old women." Naruto muttered.

Benjen sighed knowing that Catelyn would never accept Jon into her family despite what his brother may say. He was a symbol of Ned's betrayal. Living proof that he had slept with another woman. "There is always a place for you in the Night's Watch Jon." Benjen offered his nephew. While it was viewed a prison to most of the Seven Kingdoms, in the North it was seen as a great honor to join the Night's Watch.

"Well I might as well join the party before my mother sends The Hound after me." Naruto said excusing himself as he walked towards the entrance to where the feast was being held. Stopping, Naruto turned around and looked at Jon. "Feel free to join in. Tell your mother it was a command from the prince himself if she bitches about it. We could always use more Starks." he said before passing through the door.

Jon smiled when Naruto called him a Stark instead of a Snow. Unlike others he didn't care for his status as a bastard and would happily bash a head in if they talked down to him. Gods know he nearly drove Catelyn crazy sometimes with his demands. "He's a good friend." Jon said to his uncle who nodded before the continued to talk.

The feast

Naruto walked through the crowd and saw his father making out with an attractive tavern wench. At the high table he saw his mother and Catelyn sitting making some small talk while watching over the events of the party. Looking over he saw his brother sitting among some other noble folk. "Oh come one Joffrey enjoy yourself!" Naruto yelled as he picked up two cups of wine and handed one to him.

"Of course you would like it here." Joffrey growled at this younger brother who was sipping away at his wine. "Everyone here are savages." He said glaring around the room as people danced and drank the night away. Joffrey looked over at Sansa and gave her a smile which she returned with a bashful look. Naruto noticed this and smirked as he yanked his brother to his feet. "What are you doing!?" the blond yelled as he was dragged over to the table where the Stark girls were sitting.

"Instead of making googly eyes at a girl why not grow a pair and talk to her in person." Naruto whispered to him as he pushed his way through the crowd. He didn't like the brat but as far as he cared bringing him and Sansa together would either make her realize how much a shit he was or actually make him less of a bastard and push him to be more of a man. "Hey, may we sit here?" Naruto asked the two.

"Yeah!" Arya said as the two princes sat down with them. The youngest Stark woman looked at Joffrey who looked a bit out of place at the party. "So are you as strong as Naruto? I heard he can beat ten men on his own." Arya asked the crowned prince who scowled.

"No." He said bitterly having to admit that.

"Why is that?" Arya asked the blond innocently. "You're both brothers so should you have the same skills that he does?" she asked him much to Naruto's amusement. He could already see Joffrey turning red in the face in anger. The young Stark had inadvertently hit one of Joffrey's weaknesses-comparing him in terms of strength to Naruto.

"Enough Arya." Naruto said not wanting his brother to cause a scene in the middle of a celebration. Gods know what their father would do to them if they interrupted him and his merry making. "I can't believe I'm going to leave this place again for that crummy Red Keep. I'd rather be up here." Naruto said.

"But the South is-AHH" Sansa started before Arya flicked some food on to her face. Naruto barely held back a laugh as the redhead recoiled at the sudden attack from her sister. "Arya!" she yelled out in anger. "Why can't you behave like a lady for once!" She yelled before Robb came and lifted Arya up.

"Alright time for bed." Robb said as he took Arya to her room. Naruto laughed at the annoyed face his future wife was making as her older brother carried her out. Just as Robb left Jon and Tyrion entered the room much to both Catelyn's and Cersei's annoyance.

Looking at the other two at the table Naruto excused himself to go talk with Jon and his uncle. "Well I feel like a third wheel now, Joff treat her nice." Naruto said placing a hand on Joffrey's shoulder and squeezing down a bit to hard earning a grimace from the crowned prince. "I mean it Joffrey." He said coldly before walking over to Jon who was being careful not to meet Cat's gaze. Joffrey glared at his brother's retreating back before looking at Sansa who looked a bit worried for him.

"Are you okay?" Sansa asked knowing just how strong Naruto could be when he wanted to. It wasn't hard to catch the slightly pained look on Joffrey's face when Naruto grabbed his shoulder. "He can be such a brute sometimes." the redhead said looking at Naruto as he sat with her half brother. She didn't know why Naruto always treated Joffrey like he did while treating almost everyone else nicely.

"I'm fine. When I'm king one day I'll finally be able to show him which one of us is truly fit to be a king." He said before looking at Sansa in the eyes and offering her a charming smile. "And you will be my queen." he said earning a blush from the redhead.

With Naruto

"My, what gods were strong enough to get you to leave you little hunt uncle?" Naruto asked as the Imp of House Lannister grabbed a cup of wine and drank it down. He had heard that his other uncle Jaime had hired several whores earlier in the day but given his position Naruto assumed they had been for Tyrion himself. "Or were you just too overwhelmed to continue?" the young Baratheon asked.

Tyrion laughed at his nephew's joke, "There is no hunt to grand and no pray that can avoid the thrust of my spear Naruto. I just need to have a light meal today before the feast." He said as a servant placed a piece of meat on the half-man's plate. "Are you sure you don't want to travel to The Wall with me? I heard it's great this time of year." Tyrion said to the former shinobi.

"Been there before. But you really shouldn't go there if your just going to disrespect them and all the work they do. Maybe grandfather will send a raven telling them to make you take the Black!" Naruto said getting laughs from the two men at his table. "Oh who am I kidding you'd lose your head faster than any brother before you. No way you could keep your pants on for longer that fortnight." Naruto accused.

"Oh please the whores would be begging in the streets for me to break my vows and join them." Tyrion claimed.

"Given how much you spend on them I wouldn't be surprised." Jon said quietly but loud enought that Naruto could hear over the music.

"That's the spirit Jon!" Naruto yelled slapping the Stark on the back and calling for more drinks to be served to them. "Soon you'll be dressed in black and freezing your balls off so enjoy your freedom while you can." Naruto said as he raised a cup to the air followed by the other two before they drank their wine.

"I'll try." Jon said looking slight back at Catelyn who was still glaring at him while talking to the Queen.

"Forget them Jon." Naruto said looking over at his mother who turned to meet his gaze. Naruto smiled and gave her a smile and wave before turning back to the other two at his table. "If you let titles hold you back you'll get nowhere. Even the Wall won't be about to save you." the Baratheon said remembering how people first reacted when he had shown his 'magic' in public when he was a child. The septons and septas had tried to get his father to get rid of him in one way or another.

"Talking from experience 'sorcerer'?" Tyrion asked his nephew. Like him, Naruto had been looked down on my several people throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Many tried to denounce him for his ability to use magic. Many of the more open speakers ended up on a pike when word got back to Robert. "I told him the same thing." He said looking at Jon. "Wear it like a badge of honor. Don't let others use it to hurt you."

"And if they do, you kick their ass." Naruto added.

With Cat and Cersei

"Honestly he's insufferable sometimes." Cersei said sighing seeing how her second son had manhandled her first. Unfortunately for her that was a common occurrence for them. Naruto and Joffrey thought in completely different ways and often times they would clash over their ideals. The problem came when Naruto would use his strength to push Joffrey into a corner, a trait he no doubt got from his brute of a father.

"Yes he is." Catelyn responded not liking how the prince had invited her husband's bastard to the feast despite knowing her disdain for the Snow. She knew that if he had his way Naruto would legitimize Jon as a Stark in a heartbeat. "But I know that he has a good heart."

Day of the Hunt

Naruto had been training with Arya when he heard the commotion coming from outside one of the towers. Rushing over he and the Ned's second daughter found the Bran being carried away by Hodor. "What happened?!" Naruto demanded from one of the smallfolk who had gathered around.

"T-the young lord must slipped and fallen while climbing the tower my prince." the man responded a bit scared of the concerned prince.

"That's impossible! Bran had never fallen before! He's a really good climber!" Arya yelled back at the not believing that her brother would slip and fall like that. She had seen him climb dozens of times and not once had he ever messed up. "Naruto tell him Bran would never fall like that!" She said to the young Baratheon who sighed.

"Arya, no one is perfect." Naruto told her hugging the now crying girl. She was scared for her brother's life. They had seen how Bran's legs were bent at angles not meant for humans. "Come on let's go see Bran." Naruto said but gave one last look at the top of the tower were and open window was flapping in the wind.

The two walked over to Bran's room where Maester Luwin was taking care of the young boy and giving him some medicine. Catelyn was sitting by the bed, her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done. "Bran!" Arya yelled rushing over to her brother who was unconscious. "He'll wake up soon right Maester Luwin?" She asked the older man who looked at her with saddened eyes.

"He will live." He confirmed. "But I do not know when he will wake up." He added on not wanting to give Arya a false sense of hope. Catelyn took her daughter into her hands as Arya continued to weep. The maester looked at the prince who standing to the side to let the Stark women have their moment. "Prince Naruto, do you have any magic that could help?" Luwin asked the Baratheon.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know much about healing magic." He responded. Despite everything he had accomplished in his former life Naruto had never learned healing jutsu like his teammate Sakura had and could only heal others using either Kurama's chakra or his Six Paths Chakra. Neither of which he had access to at the moment. "I could try but I'm afraid to cause more harm." He admitted.

"I see." Luwin said as he went back to tending to Bran's legs. It was best to let things be then to try to use magic and make thing even worse for Bran then it already was.

Seeing that Arya had cried herself to sleep Naruto gave Catelynn and "I'll pray to both the Old Gods and the New for Bran's recovery." he said before leaving the bedroom. 'I need to get Ned back here.' He said before running out of Winterfell after the hunting group. It took him only a few minutes before he caught up to them. His father was in the middle of trying to hit a buck with an arrow only to miss completely. "Nice try father." Naruto said as the buck ran away.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Ned asked his forward ward.

Naruto's expression to serious as he faced Ned, "You need to get back to Winterfell. Bran had an accident and fell from a tower. He's being tended to b Maester Luwin but no one knows when he'll when he'll wake up. By the gods his legs are mangled." Naruto informed the Northerner who's eyes widened at the shocking news.

"Robert I need to get home." Ned said as he rode off towards Winterfell with Jory close behind.

A sigh escaped Robert's lip as he watched his sworn brother leave to be by his family's side. 'It had been such a good hunt too.' He thought to himself before ordering everyone to return to Winterfell. He wasn't going to be out enjoying himself while his friend could very well be on the verge of losing a child.

Day of Departure

"Naruto!" He heard someone call for him. He was currently laying on the roof of the castle waiting for the time for them to leave. The entire stay had taken a turn for the worse after Bran fell from the tower. Catelyn wouldn't even leave the room where Bran laid. He of course had forced his brother to give her his condolences.

Flashback

"You will go into that room and tell them they have your condolences Joffrey!" Naruto yelled at his older brother who had refused to do so even after their uncle had told him to do so. "Mother has done so, I have done so, even Tommen and Myrcella have talked to her. Now go." Naruto said before storming away from his brother who glared at him.

"Enjoy this while you can Naruto." Joffrey said to his brother who stopped and glanced back at him. "Once I'm king you'll never be able to order me around like this and if you do I'll have your head." the blond claimed.

Flashback end

Looking down he saw Sansa looking rather annoyed at having to be the one to call him for their departure. Standing up Naruto leaped off the roof causing Sansa to roll her eyes at his blatant use of his power. To anyone else the fall would have been fatal but she knew from experience that the blond would be perfectly fine. "Are you done?" Sansa asked.

"You're still angry over those comments about Joff?" Naruto asked as he walked with her back towards were everyone was waiting for them. "You Tully women sure know how to keep a grudge." the Baratheon said to the redhead.

"Maybe if you acted more like a prince and less like a wildling we could get along." Sansa told him.

Naruto sighed, "You spend too much time with that old woman." Naruto said complaining about the septa that had taught Sansa and Arya. The difference was that Arya was rambuntus than Sansa and grew up admiring the knights of the North. He was sure that even if he wasn't there Arya would have ended up the same as she was now. "Remember when you used to think I was going to be...what did you call me? Oh yeah! Your 'prince is shining armor'." Naruto said laughing at the memory.

Sansa's cheeks burned red when Naruto brought up their childhood. It was no secret that in her earlier years she had a crush on the prince thinking that he would one day take her away from the North and to the South to live the life of a princess in King's Landing. "Oh shut up." She muttered. "I wouldn't marry you in a hundred years." She told him.

"Yeah Yeah lets just go." Naruto said passing her.

Kingsroad

Naruto walked towards where his father and Ned were talking. Judging from the look on Ned's face Robert had just asked about a sensitive topic. Likely something about Jon's mother. "Ah Naruto! Come here you should here. We were just telling some our old conquests." The King said calling his son over.

"You mean about all the wenches you slept with?" Naruto asked amused. He knew how his father was. It wasn't a secret that besides battle, sex and drinking were some of the few things that his father still enjoyed. "I can hit him for you if you want Ned?" Naruto offered knowing that it would be unsightly for a non-royal to strike the King.

"It's fine Naruto." Ned responded with a smirk.

"There was a rider in the night." Robert said seriously getting both Ned and Naruto's attention. "He carried a message that Daenerys Targaryen has wed a Dothraki horse lord." He said seething in anger. Everyone knew that his father hated the former ruling house. In a way they had ruined his life by stealing away his bride, something he never forgave them for.

"Should we send a wedding gift?" Ned asked Robert.

"Yes." Robert answered darkly. "A sharp blade and Naruto here to make sure it finds its way into her heart." the King elaborated looking at his son. If anyone in the Seven Kingdoms could do it, it was the Prince himself. "What do you say boy? Want to kill the last Targaryens?" He asked his son who sighed.

"I don't care much for them." Naruto answered.

"She is but a child Robert!" Ned said hating the idea of sending an assassin after a helpless girl.

"And soon that child will spread her legs and start birthing children. Targaryen children!" Robert raged as he stabbed his knife into the table. "After everything they have done to us! To your family!" He roared remembering his long dead love Lyanna Stark. "This wedding gives Viserys an army of Dothraki just primed to rape and pillage my Kingdoms and there are those who still call me an 'Usurper' who would gladly join those shits." He said to Ned.

"You are right." Ned admitted knowing that his friend was right. Viserys probably got an army in exchange for his sister. "But the Dothraki will never cross any water their horses can't drink. And if by some chance they do cross we'll defeat them once again." the Stark liege lord claimed.

"I hope you're right Ned. War is coming, I can feel it."

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Leave a review behind with your thought's on the chapter and possible ideas that I could work in.

PS A popular question from last chapter was if I would add others to the pairing besides Arya. I was thinking of Sansa as well. Dany is tempting but I'm leaning away from it since I don't have many plans for them to interact until far later but who knows.

Anyways laters


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack and new season of Game of Thrones came out and I am HYPED. Sorry about the wait, I lost my mojo. And tbh I have a LOT of school work at the moment so please be understand that I can not post regularly. I was at one point doing 5 essays a week.

But NOW here we GO

* * *

Naruto sat on a rock as he watched as Arya practiced her swordsmanship with Mycah, the son of a butcher that was traveling along with them on the King's Road. He still found it a bit wasteful that his father would bring a butcher and his son with him on a trip to Winterfell and back but he wasn't the king so it wasn't his place to say.

Concentrating on the quick stick fight between the two, it was clear that while Mycah was a bit stronger than Arya in terms of physicality, Arya was by far the better fighter, having trained with him over the years. "You're overextending, Mycah." Naruto warned as he saw the boy swing his stick, that which was easily blocked by Arya, who deflected the swing and knocked it out of his hand. Puting the her 'sword' at his throat, she held him at stick point for a few seconds before she smiled and backed off.

"I guess I win again." Arya said, grinning widely as she looked back at Naruto, who clapped his hands with a warm smile on his face. It made her happy to see him cheer her on like that, of course she never wanted to be a lady but rather maybe a knight or something like that. Her face fell, however, when she heard a second set of clapping. The three of them looked over to see Joffrey and Sansa, walking towards them, coming of a path that lead to the clearing they were using to train.

Shocked by the sudden appearance of the crowned prince, Mycah dropped his stick on the ground and bowed to Joffrey. He and his father had been around long enough to know that messing with the blond was a bad idea if they wanted to keep their lives. He wasn't kind like Naruto could be, he had seen Joffrey's cruel nature from time to time. "So you want to be a knight, butcher's boy?" he asked Mycha, mockingly as he looked at the stick on the ground. "Pick it up." he said as he drew his sword.

"Joffrey enough!" Naruto said, standing up and glaring at his older brother. If he really intended on attacking a defenseless and untrained kid with an actual sword, then he had another thing coming to him. There were a lot of things he had let slide with Joffrey over the years, this wasn't one of them.

"Oh come on brother, I was just teasing the boy." he said, pressing his sword against Mycah's cheek. The butcher's boy was too terrified by the prospect of defending himself against the prince or being cut up by said prince to even move. A drop of blood dripped down his cheek as the blade broke though his skin.

Naruto was about to act to stop his brother when he saw Arya, who was much closer, reacted and hit Joffrey with her stick several times. "Leave him alone!" the young Stark yelled as she batted at the blond royal. Joffrey recoiled while Sansa gasped at the sight of her sister attacking her betrothed. Taking the opportunity, Mycah ran away from the situation, not wanting to be involved any further now that it has escalated to this point.

Things turned for the worse when Joffrey lashed out at Arya with his sword, causing Sansa to look on, conflicted. She didn't what to do now, on one had Arya had stuck Joffrey first, but Arya was her little sister and Joffrey was using a real sword while she had just a stick. A sword that could kill her in one strike if he was good enough or got lucky. Arya's training showed, however, as she managed to avoid the sloppy swing but still though she clumsily fell to the ground.

As Joffrey was going to throw another swing at her, Naruto had already crossed the space between them and caught the sword with his bare hand. A small trail of blood flowed from the point of contact, though the sword didn't cut much farther into his palm. "That's enough, Joffrey, leave. Now." he told his brother. His words carried the threat of untold pains he would inflict on his brother if he dared to even lay a finger on her.

Joffrey grit his teeth, despising being talked down like that by his younger brother. He hated him so much whenever he did so, he was meant to be king yet his brother's words always carried more weight than his because he had the power to back it up. Even the Mountain would dare speak back to him after the thrashing he received from Naruto. "Fine." he spat as he pulled his sword away from the Naruto, whose glare never faltered off his blond brother. Steam began rising out of Naruto's bloodied hand as the wound began to heal and close itself.

Naruto turned around to help Arya up from the ground only for the blond Baratheon to give in to his unstable anger and swing at his brother's unprotected back. Instinctively, Naruto turned around and grabbed Joffrey's sword arm before it could finish the swing. The sounds of bones cracking could be heard throughout the clearing.

"No!" Sansa cried out as she heard Joffrey screamed in agony as the bones in his wrist began to fracture, if not break under his brother's grip. Naruto hadn't bothered to hold back his overwhelming strength as he glared at his older brother. "Let go of him, Naruto!" she yelled at the younger prince, fearful of what he was doing to Joffrey.

The black haired Baratheon looked Sansa with a slight glare. Even after he had attacked her own sister, she still stood by Joffrey. Looking back at Joffrey, who was now crying, begging for him to let go of his arm, he scoffed, "Fine." he said, throwing his brother to the ground. "Raise your sword to me again and I'll take your arm for good, got it Joff?" he threatened in a way that sounded a lot like their father, in fact if he was here he would probably cheer him on, calling him a damn good Baratheon.

Near them, Arya's Direwolf, Nymeria, growled at Joffrey, ready to attack if the blond didn't leave them alone. Arya stood up and patted her pet to keep her calm and stop her from attacking the Prince. "Come on, Naruto, let's go find Mycah. He must be scared." she said softly, not wanting to see her friend fight anymore with his brother. She knew that he was taking it lightly on Joffrey because he was his brother, if anyone else had tried that, they would be a smear on the ground.

"Right." Naruto said as he walked away with Arya and Nymeria in the direction that Mycah ran off in. He couldn't stand the sight of his brother any longer. To think that he was related to that scum made him sick to his stomach. To think that someone like that would be made a king baffled him..

Nymeria growled as she charged at Joffrey when he picked up his sword and turned towards his brother and Arya. "Nymeria stop!" Sansa yelled as she tried to get the direwolf off Joffrey as it bit down on the Prince's other arm. Blood poured down his arm as Nymeria snarled with the arm in her mouth. "Naruto! Arya! Stop her!" Sansa yelled at the two.

"Nymeria!" The reincarnated shinobi called out getting the direwolf's attention. The beast ran to his side- it's maw still covered in blood- before the three walked away. As soon as they were far enough that Naruto was sure Joffrey wouldn't hear, he turned to Arya, "Send Nymeria back for North." he told her, knowing exactly what Joffrey would do. Arya had struck him and her Direwolf had bitten him. When he told their mother, she would be out for blood.

"But he deserved it!" Arya protested, thinking that Naruto would protect her pet. Normally, she would be right, but in this case Nymeria had attacked the crowned prince. An offense that even he would have trouble justifying. Arya was one thing, Nymeria was another, and the look Naruto was giving her told her everything she needed to know. If Nymeria stayed, she would be killed when they got back to the inn. Arya turned to Nymeria, who looked at her with an innocently look despite what was going on "Go on Nymeria, go home." she said to the direwolf which made a whining noise, "Go!" she yelled.

Nymeria stood up and ran off into the forest as Arya started to tear up at the sight of her pet running off into the forest. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder with a sad smile on his face, knowing that it was for the best. It was the best way to keep the direwolf safe for the moment. "Come on, they'll be looking for you as soon as Joffrey or Sansa tell the others what happened. We should give them time to cool off." he said as he lead her away from the area,knowing that the Lannister guards would be looking for them soon.

* * *

 **Night Time**

As soon as Naruto and Arya returned, they were brought before the his mother and father by the first guard that had spotted them. Naruto sighed as he looked at Arya, who looked a bit nervous about essentially being on trial. Before they could really begin, Ned bursted in with quite the serious look on his face

Arya quick went to her father and started to apologize over and over again to the Warden of the North, who hugged her. "It's alright Arya." he said rubbing his daughter's back to comfort her before looking at the royal family. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as he let go of her. He and his men had been looking for her the entire day. "What wasn't she brought to me at once?" he questioned his long time friend.

"How do you speak to you King in that manner?" Cersei asked Ned.

"Shut your mouth woman." Robert said harshly stopping whatever else his wife and Queen was going to say before it could come out of her mouth. It was late and he didn't have time to hear her ramble on. Turning back to Ned he continued to speak, "I never meant to frighten the girl, Ned." he started but Naruto knew that there was a but coming soon. "But we need to get this business done quickly." he said. It was late and he wanted to rest, this entire situation was bothersome, to say the least.

As Robert stopped talking Cersei continued off, "Your daughter and the butcher's boy attacked my son." he said as Joffrey besides her looked down as if asking for sympathy from the onlookers. "That beast of hers nearly tore his arm off." she accused, motioning to the bandages that Joffrey wore on his arm from where Nymeria bit him.

"That's not true!" Arya yelled out, stepping in front of her father. "She only bit him a little." she whispered causing Robert to look, "He...he was hurting Mycah and attacked Naruto." she accused him.

"Joff told us what happened." Cersei said, believing her eldest son over the word of the young girl. "She and butcher's boy beat him with clubs while she sent her beast at him." she said briefly recounting the story that Joffrey had told her.

"And of course you believed him." Naruto said, glaring at his mother as he placed a hand on Arya's shoulder, signalling to let him take care of it. While it was clear to everyone that his mother favored his elder brother, his father had always leaned to his side. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was the only who inherited any of his traits.

"Don't listen to him, he's just going to lie to protect the girl!" the blond Baratheon yelled out, pointing at his brother with his good hand. "He attacked me as well and nearly broke my arm." he told their father, who looked back at Naruto as if demanding an answer. It was true that Joffrey ha come back with both his arms injured. One with bite marks, clearly from some form of animal, the other had internal damage with finger-like bruises on his flesh.

"I wouldn't have done that if you didn't attack me while my back was turned after I gave you the chance to leave, coward." Naruto refuted, accusing Joffrey to of attempting to strike at his back, which was not only cowardly, but also extremely dishonorable, something that he knew that his father would look down on. His father, despite being a horrible King, was a warrior at heart, even if he had grown old and fat, such actions would look especially bad on Joffrey.

"You attacked your own brother from behind after being beaten by him?" he asked Joffrey, His voice drenched in disappointment. Cersei glared at Naruto for his accusation, though she had to admit she was mildly proud of her dark haired son for using his father's personality to sway him to his side.

"Liar!" Joffrey yelled back.

"It's true!" Arya shouted.

"Enough!" Robert finally said, shutting the two up. He was getting a headache already from everything. He just wanted a strong drink, and maybe a good tavern wench to accompany him to bed now. "He tells me one thing, they tell me another." he said conflicted on what to do. "Seven hell! What am I supposed to make of this?" he questioned. On one side was his favorite son and the daughter of his best friend. On the other was his shit of an heir but also his own damn wife. "Where is your other daughter Ned?" he asked

"In her bed asleep." Ned answered as if it were obvious. It was already late at night, Sansa should have been sleeping by now as far as he knew.

"She's not." the queen said, earning a confused look from Ned as to what she meant by that. "Sansa come here dear." Cersei said as Sansa was lead through the gathered crowd by a guard until the redhead stood in the middle of everyone.

Now all eyes were on Sansa. For once Naruto didn't know what she would do. On one hand she was betrothed to and infatuated with Joffrey, on the other hand Arya was her younger sister. "Go on." Robert said motioning to Sansa to speak. "Tell me what happened, tell it all and tell it true." he commanded wanting the full story. "It's a great crime to like to a king." he warned.

Sansa looked nervous as she looked to the side to Ned before looking back over at Joffrey who had his eyes set on her. Lastly she turned to Naruto, whose cerulean eyes bore into her as if daring her to lie in front of him, knowing he would instantly be able to tell. "I don't know." she said softly as was too conflicted to take a side. "I don't remember, I didn't see." Sansa claimed.

Arya quickly reacted in anger at the lies sprouted by her own sister who wouldn't even come to her aid. "Liar!" she yelled pulling on Sansa's red hair in her fury. "Liar! Liar! Liar!" he yelled as the two sister struggled.

"Hey!" Ned yelled, trying to pull his youngest daughter of his eldest. "Stop it!" he commanded as he finally got Arya off Sansa, who backed away from Arya, who glared at her sister.

Cersei opened her mouth, as if to say something, but Robert cut her off in favor of addressing his second son. He knew Naruto had the power to know if someone was lying to him. A skill that was most useful in King's Landing and had helped him out several times. "Did she tell the truth son?" he asked his only true Baratheon son.

"She lied." Naruto said plainly, causing mutters to spread across the hall.

A sigh escaped Roberts lips as he decided to just end this stupidity. He couldn't rightfully punish his best friend's daughter. Not when even Naruto was siding against his own brother. His son had picked up the North's honor during his years under Ned, his word was almost as good as gold in many ways. He just needed to fight a little to get Cersei off his back. "Then this farce is over. Ned, just see to it that this doesn't happen again." he said getting up from his seat.

"And what of the direwolf?" Cersei asked not liking the conclusion of the trial one bit. In the end, her son was injured and the ones who perpetrated it were getting off without a single punishment. "What about the beast that nearly bit your son's arm off? He will bear those scars for the rest of his life." she questioned.

"Nymeria's gone." Naruto told them. "She was scared off by the guards and ran away into the forest." he told his father. The account was confirmed one of the Lannister guards who told Robert that no one had seen the direwolf since it left with Arya in the morning.

"So be it." Robert said walking away

"We have another wolf." Cersei mentioned

Robert paused and turned around to face his wife, "As you will." he said plainly not caring anymore about the situation. He wasn't going to stand and fight further into the night over a direwolf.

"You can't mean it?" Ned whispered, not wanting to see his daughter's beloved direwolf put down.

"A wolf is no pet Ned, get her a dog." he said before walking away as Sansa and Arya started to put the pieces together, on what they meant and beginning to protest the decision to put Lady down to Cersei and their father.

"You can't do that! Lady is a good girl, she didn't do anything!" Sansa cried out, not wanting her beloved pet to get put down for something that she hadn't done. It wasn't fair.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just told the truth." Naruto said, glaring daggers at Sansa. She had been willing to put her love of Joffrey before even her own family. He didn't know what she saw in his shitstain for a brother, but at the moment he didn't care. If she had just told the truth there wouldn't be any confusion and they would all be asleep by now and Lady's life wouldn't be on the line now.

"Naruto stop him!" Sansa begged not knowing who else to turn to. From the look on his face, Joffrey was more than happy to see the wolf put to rest even if it hurt her. It stuck her heart, but she knew that she couldn't turn to her beloved for this. "Please!" she begged.

The Baratheon stared down at Sansa for a second as everyone seemed to leave. Ned had volunteered to do the job. The direwolf was the symbol of his house. As such he would only allow her a Northern death. But Naruto relented seeing the pleading look in Sansa's eyes, "Wait." He said raising his hand up stopping everyone in their tracks. "I want the direwolf as my pet." he demanded from the redhead. If Lady belonged to him, then no one would touch the prince's pet.

"Yes." Sansa said wanting to save Lady's life even if she had to give her up. It left Lady out of her custody, but alive, was better than just having her dead on the Kingsroad.

The king looked at her before looking at Naruto, who nodded, "Then it lives." he said before leaving the room. Cersei glared at her son and the Starks as Sansa smiled and wiped her tears.

With that Ned lead the two girls back to their rooms for the night while Naruto walked out of the inn, grabbing a tankard of mead as he left the old building. As he did he spotted The Hound with his horse. On it was a small body that Naruto recognized at Mycah.

"Hound!" he yelled as he stormed towards the armored man. The man froze and looked back at young prince, who had a furious look on his face. Normally, he would never allow anyone to speak to him like that, but to a degree even he was nervous about being caught by Naruto. He knew and respected what the blond had done to his brother, but he never wanted that fury placed on him. He didn't know if he would survive. "Is he alive?" Naruto demanded.

"No." Sandor responded honestly, Joffrey had wanted him alive. He wanted to deal the death himself, but the boy ran away so he pursued. In the end, he killed the boy with his sword and put and end to his short life.

Within seconds he found a fist buried into his stomach. His armor crumpled like paper under Naruto's fist. As the Baratheon pulled his fist out, The Hound fell to his knees dry heaving from the blow to his stomach. He had heard tale of the prince's ungodly strength and respected him for what he had done to his brother. But now being on the receiving end...it was horrifying

Naruto leaned down with a dangerous look in his eyes, "If I didn't respect you and know you were only following orders, I would have killed you." he whispered darkly into the Clegane's ear. Despite him being generally nice to everyone, he was known to show his father's rage when pushed. "You will apologize to the butcher for his son." he ordered. "And you will compensate him fully for his lose, and I don't care what my grandfather said." Naruto continued with no room to argue.

* * *

How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews, I actually read them all. Like I know that a lot of people want the solo Arya pairing, which is what I will likely stick to. Sure there are some hot women in Game of Thrones but hey, not everyone likes harems. Also IF I were to do multiple it would be Naru/Arya/Sansa. Daenerys...yes I would like to pair them...I would REALLY like to. But...you'll see...or we'll see lol.

Anyways I would like to give a huge shout out to SSJ4 Kiniza and SSJacen35, these twoactually looked over my chapter and did some betaing, hopefully they did a good job (I'm sure they did)

Anyways see you later peeps and if you celebrate, Happy Easter


End file.
